


A Promise

by VampChannie



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I worked on this strictly at 12am, Lowkey dying, M/M, Potions, Werewolves, Witches, first work here uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampChannie/pseuds/VampChannie
Summary: “Will you… Come back sometime soon?” The werewolf’s voice was cautious and Jeongin felt that there was a hint of loneliness laced in his words.˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚Yang Jeongin is a witch in training, leading him to become a potion delivery boy. While on his conveyance, the male is thrown off of his broom and spirals down into the forest below him. He encounters what he originally believes to be a dangerous beast, but soon finds that this "beast" is just in need of some friends.





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first au on here so I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Also this may or may not have been edited so uHH if there is grammar mistakes I apologize wHEEZE  
> Anyways, enjoy! <3

Hands wrapped gently around the smoothed out wood of his broom, Jeongin couldn’t look up even if he had wanted to. A gentle breeze combed through his chocolate brown hair, the crisp air and blinding sun preventing him from looking up, only able to see what direction he was flying in through half open eyes. He worked at a small potion shop in a major city as an apprentice, the shop run by someone the male had known for a while and looked up to; Chan, a talented witch, had taken Jeongin under his wing from a young age and taught him everything he knew - well, almost everything. Until Jeongin could prove to the older that he was dedicated enough to the business, Chan would remain the only one who made potions in the business. That’s where Jeongin found himself now, sailing through the clear sky as he made his way over a thick evergreen forest as Chan’s delivery boy.

_I don’t know how delivering potions is supposed to prove that I am dedicated, but whatever works for Chan works for me, I guess..._

Feeling sharp claws dig past the thin fabric that acted as a sleeve on his left arm, Jeongin soon directed his attention to the small ginger cat that seemed to cling on for dear life. With a slight chuckle escaping his partially chapped lips, the witch reached over and gently scooped up his companion, placing the cat between were his two hands gripped his broom. Though the familiar had been with him since he discovered his mystical powers several years ago, it wasn’t until recently that Jeongin was able to understand the cat. Once his magic had developed enough, Jeongin was surprised to hear the amazingly deep voice of the animal. Chan was able to understand the small animal since the familiar had started to accompany Jeongin and had even warned the younger about exactly how impressive the cat’s voice was, but hearing it for the first time was a whole different story.

Shaking, the ginger animal looked up at the young witch, “Are you sure we are heading the right way?” Jeongin couldn’t help but laugh once more, though his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. Felix was always like that, even before he started to understand him - his companion was the definition of a scaredy cat. Even if the young witch would never admit to it, Jeongin was glad to have Felix by his side either way.

Jeongin used a single finger to scratch under the animal’s chin, feeling the purr of the animal against his stomach as his black painted fingernail scratched just the right place, “Yes, I’m sure. When have I ever been wrong?” The cat couldn’t help but let out a scoff without hesitation and looked up at the male with judging yet humorous eyes, “Quite a few times, Jeongin.”

“Oh, Felix the cat. The wonderful, wonderful cat,” The male paused, scooping up the animal with a swift motion as he slowly pulled Felix farther away from the safety of the broom, “Wouldn’t it be a disappointment if you fell? I guess we could see if cat’s really did land on their feet!”

Yowling loudly, the cat hissed with sharp claws extended, paws swinging wildly to either grab a hold of something or swipe at the male, “I’ll tattle on you! Don’t think I won’t tell Chan about how poorly you treat your familiar! Try to make potions then!” Jeongin returned the animal to where he once sat with a click of his tongue, hating that he knew his familiar would complain and Jeongin would get scolded. Felix placed a clawed paw on Jeongin’s hand as an act of revenge, leaving small wounds on the witch’s smooth skin. Jeongin inhaled sharply, looking at the small scratch marks, “Tattle on me and you won’t be getting any more treats.” Felix seemed to wrap his arms around the broom in hopes that he would be able to resist being pulled off again. A quiet mumble escaped him, the cat wanting to have the last word as he looked away innocently, “I hope Chan fires you…”

 

About to retort, Jeongin let out a yelp of surprise when a sudden loud growl came from the forest below him, causing him to pause and hover above the thick mass of green. “What in the…” Pausing, Jeongin watched as a large murder of crows took to the skies, away from whatever had just made the noise - and quickly made their way straight towards him. If he wasn’t so distracted by the looming mass of wings and beaks that had seemed to come towards him like a train, the witch would have been able to fly away from the violent cawing of the animals and avoid getting swept off his broom by the birds. 

“Jeongin… Move!” Digging his claws into the wood of the broom, Felix braced as the birds came at top speeds towards them. Even if the witch had wanted to flee after the warning call from his familiar, the birds came too quickly and in such a large group. For what felt like hours, the only thing Jeongin could see was pure darkness. Why there were so many birds was beyond him, but whatever had spooked them was enough to cause the young witch to falter. With a yell, the pair were launched from the position they were once in, the wind much stronger now that the two were falling at rapid speeds. It was all Jeongin could do to hold on to the broom that had soon lost its magic due to Jeongin’s lack of concentration. Whirling downwards, Felix latched on to the witch’s cape at the last second, claws digging into the fabric as he caught bits and pieces of what the flying animals were saying, “The birds are warning us! There is something dangerous down there!”

Shaking his head as the male tried to get back in control of his broom, Jeongin let out a weak reply, “There’s no helping it-” His voice caught in his throat from the high speeds of the wind, finding it hard to breath, much less talk. The witch was quite high above the forest so he had some time to regain his composure before he opened his eyes once more. Greeted by the sudden closeness of the forest, it wasn't until Jeongin felt a mass of leaves slice at his exposed skin that he realized he had fallen faster than he originally thought.

Feeling himself go crashing through the thick of the trees, Jeongin unintentionally caught himself on the thick branch of a tree, slamming into the wood with a painful groan. Hearing the loud yowl of his companion gain distance, he figured that the animal had lost his grip and went flying with the impact. A sharp pain seemed to spread throughout his body, originating where his stomach made contact with the dense dark wood. He felt like he was going to pass out, deciding it would be best to take a second to breath. Jeongin looked up from where he was hanging and observed his surroundings, hoping that by focusing on something other than the sharp pain he would be able to avoid losing consciousness. The forest was thick with minimal underbrush, the leaves that adorned every tree not giving much room for light to shine through. There were no animals in sight - instead, long slashes of large claws marked almost every tree in the area, exposing the light wood that hid beyond the rough protective bark. Based on what Chan had told him a long time ago about the area they lived in, Jeongin didn't know of any bears in the area…

Satisfied with his quite uncomfortable “rest”, Jeongin pulled himself on to the thick branch that caught him. His broom lay neatly against the base of a nearby tree, “So you saved yourself but not me, huh?” With a scoff, the male gently lowered himself down from branch to branch until he reached the bottom after checking that he still had his bag of potions strapped around his shoulder. How it managed to stay on after all of that was beyond him - but he was thankful either way.

Calling out the name of his cat, the male soon found Felix hidden under a large mass of fallen leaves that had a noticeable hole in the middle. Scooping him out and removing the stray leaves from his ginger fur, Jeongin tucked him between his arm and the side of his chest and started to walk back towards his broom. After taking a second to become more aware of his surroundings, Felix soon looked up at the older that held him, “Jeongin, be careful… Whatever had spooked the birds could be around here…” The cat’s voice was pained, though thankful that he was once more in the possession of the witch once more. Turns out cats really did land on their feet, even if Felix’s landing wasn’t exactly graceful.

Nodding, Jeongin made his way back to where he knew his broom lay. After losing his concentration while they were falling, the broom had enough magic left to get itself to safety and rest perfectly against the base of a tree in front of the young witch. Placing a hand on his broom, Jeongin focused a small amount of magic into it. Pink swirls spread through the light colored wood, creating an intricate design that glowed for a seconds and illuminated the darkening area before slowly fading. The broom picked itself up off the ground and lay horizontally a few feet off of the ground, hovering at just the right height for the young witch. Stepping over it half way so that the broom was between his legs, Jeongin let himself fall on to the broom which levitated the witch and his familiar. “We need to find my lantern before we continue,” Jeongin explained to Felix, the broom laying low to the forest floor as it moved forward, winding between the dark trees. They still had potions they had to deliver. Thankfully, the spell Chan had put on Jeongin’s bag before he had left prevented any of the bottles from breaking - though the spell was a one time use and would need to be casted again - especially after what it had just been through.

_Chan would kill me if I broke any of the potions..._

It was important that the two had found the lantern before nightfall - creatures of the night were not friendly, especially those who dwelled in the forest. They still had a decent amount of time before the sun dipped beyond the horizon, but darkness would not wait forever and would likely envelop them on their way back if they didn’t hurry; even if there was supposed to be a full moon tonight, the trees were dense enough to block out most of the light that the moon had to offer. With a click of his tongue, Jeongin continuously stopped on his broom to search the surrounding area, only to travel a few more feet and repeat the process. 

It wasn’t until Felix had pointed out a mangled and torn shirt that Jeongin had felt a chill run down his spine, a sudden ominous feeling of eyes staring at the back of his head washing over him. Jeongin wanted to question why a random shirt was shredded in the middle of a forest populated primarily by birds when it had occurred to him that those very same birds had given them a warning. Something was down here… And if the abnormal scratch marks on the trees were any indication, Jeongin had a feeling he was dealing with something a lot scarier than a bear. As much as he wanted to turn around just to check and possibly find nothing behind him, something inside of him told him that it was better he didn’t. Of course, Jeongin’s “better judgement” didn’t affect his familiar nor stop him from letting out a quiet gasp as his brown eyes looked behind the witch, quickly climbing into the folds of Jeongin’s turtleneck and looking past the pink folds.

“J-Jeongin… Don’t look now, but there’s…” He couldn’t finish, the words caught in his throat. Slowly turning around, Jeongin could see a pair of red glowing eyes staying perfectly still, the rest of the figure hidden by the shadows of the trees and the coming night. Chan had never trained him for a situation like this. He had encountered mythical beasts before, seeing that said beasts were usually his customers, but he never encountered anyone dangerous. Jeongin at least knew it would be risky to jump on his broom and run - after all, he didn’t know how fast this thing was and any sudden movements could be detrimental. Swallowing thickly, Jeongin slowly attempted to lift a leg over his broom to mount it. It was better than standing still and doing nothing...

The sound of a loud, threatening growl forced the male to freeze in his place, leg slightly pulled up into the air. The voice that came next was even more startling to the young male, his own cat ducking his head further into the folds of the turtleneck to avoid looking. The voice wasn’t as threatening as the growl, though scratchy and more rough than a human’s voice, “Are you… Looking for this?”

_What…?_

The sudden shape of a lantern was illuminated by light that peeked through gaps in the tree leaves. With the sudden appearance of his missing lantern, Jeongin could also make out the shape of a clawed hand holding it and the tip of what appeared to be a muzzle. With a quiet gasp, Jeongin moved away from his broom slightly after lowering his leg, ignoring the quiet meowls of protest from Felix. “A werewolf?” 

The figure seemed to hesitate before stepping closer, expecting the young witch to step back after he came into the sliver of light that peeked through the leaves. When the witch didn’t back off, the werewolf stepped even closer and further into the light. His fur was a chocolate brown, his figure tall and somewhat lanky. Jeongin wasn’t sure what to say, only able to stare at the creature he had only heard about. During all of his years of working under Chan, they only had a werewolf customer once and even then, they were in their human form. Chan had mentioned that most werewolves were friendly towards other “supernatural” beings, but warned the young witch to be careful anyways. Of course, the older’s warning completely slipped his mind as Jeongin walked a bit closer.

Reaching a hand out to grab the lantern that was offered to him, the witch bowed slightly, “I’m Jeongin, a witch in training.” Taking the lantern from the bottom to avoid being scratched by the animal’s long claws, Jeongin used both hands to return the lantern to his side. He wasn’t sure what had overcome him to introduce himself, but somehow the look in the werewolf’s no-longer-glowing eyes seemed to convince the witch that he meant no harm. 

The fire had gone out in the lantern, which is probably why it was so hard to find. Startled by the werewolf’s voice, Jeongin’s eyes snapped back up to look the other in the face. “I’m Hyunjin… Ah, and I don’t normally look like this.” The male seemed to pause, red eyes looking around somewhat nervously before returning back on the short male in front of him, “I live in a small cabin about east of here.”

Jeongin nodded, completely in awe about the situation. How had he managed to go from completely shaken up to related and holding a conversation with a werewolf? “So,” he started, tilting his head and torso to the left and right to look at the other’s slender frame, “What were you doing out here? And… People are always scared of werewolves and say that they are harmful, so why didn’t you attack me?”

Hyunjin seemed to chuckle, turning as he started walking, “Come, I’ll get us something to eat while we talk and I can explain along the way.” The werewolf seemed pleased, as if the wagging tail didn’t give it away. Though Jeongin had his doubts about following a stranger, he couldn’t just leave - especially when this was his first time seeing a werewolf.

 _What’s that saying about a cat and curiosity…?_  
\---- ☽༓･*˚⁺‧

About a half hour had passed. Jeongin had been captivated by the werewolf and the life he was living, as well as all the information he received about other werewolves as well. When the witch had arrived, he had found that the beast didn’t live alone and had a roommate who was called Seungmin. The roommate didn’t seem human despite his appearance, but neither seemed to want to go into detail. Deciding it was against his better judgement to pry, Jeongin settled on just asking later.

“What were you doing flying above the forest?” Hyunjin asked after their main conversation finished, the two sitting outside on the steps that lead to the front door. Jeongin was about to answer when he realized that he had something to be doing. “I was supposed to deliver potions to a client!” Quickly grabbing his broom and calling Felix out from the warmth of the cabin, Jeongin opened the small door to his lantern. After a quiet chant, the male snapped and a small spark shot out from the motion, lighting the lantern. His magic wasn’t strong enough to create a fire that lasted longer, which is probably why it had went out in the first place. He would have to ask Chan to teach him how to strengthen his fire magic. Speaking of Chan, the older would be expecting the witch soon now that the sun had just dipped out of sight.

Hyunjin stood as well, watching the witch turn his attention to the small cat that bounced into Jeongin’s open arms, “Will you… Come back sometime soon?” The werewolf’s voice was cautious and Jeongin felt that there was a hint of loneliness laced in his words. Even if they had only spoken for half an hour, Jeongin felt an instant click with the male and his interesting roommate. With a wide smile, Jeongin offered a pinky out to the male, his thumb sticking out as well. Confused, Hyunjin make the same gesture with his hand and the young witch laced their pinkies together, tilting their hands so the digits of their thumbs connected, both careful as to avoid damage from Hyunjin’s claws. “Of course! I’ll ask Chan if I can have the day off tomorrow. I promise! If not...” He paused, biting his lower lip, “I’ll sneak out and let you know! We will need to find an easier way to communicate…”

_A promise._

With a smile, the werewolf watched as Jeongin mounted his broom and slowly levitated into the air. Waving goodbye, Hyunjin called after the witch, “Jeongin, please keep your promise!”

From where he was in the air, the witch waved his raised pinky back, “I never break a promise! I’ll see you tomorrow!” Watching as the witch flew off, Hyunjin looked down into the darkness that now surrounded him without the light of the younger’s lantern. Turning his head, he could hear Seungmin call for him. Smiling, Hyunjin walked up the steps and into the cabin, already feeling butterflies at the thought of the younger returning so soon.

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW I hope you guys liked it! It is most definitely rushed, especially towards the end, but I didn't want to drag it out too much and risk it getting boring so I hope this is okay!
> 
> Come check me out on twitter too!  
> @vampchannie (stan acc) || @chantivating (au account)


End file.
